


Your My Best Friend

by treerose61



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Popstar Hinata, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about pop star Hinata singing a confession live for Kageyama.<br/>Based off the song Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short

Hinata couldn't handle it anymore, he had to tell Kageyama his feelings or he would end up doing something rash.  
As a well known singer, he decided to do it through song.  
He pulled out a piece of paper and started to jot down ideas.  
Love  
Pie  
Volleyball  
Queen  
Best friend  
Singer  
Love you  
Blue  
Eyes  
Scary face  
Idiot  
He grumbled, this wouldn't work, he didn't want Kageyama to be confused. He had to make it clear and in a way Kageyama wouldn't get grossed out if he didn't feel the same.  
"Got it"  
The rest of that night Hinata spent working on his confession song.  
\---  
The next day he hurried over to the concert hall where he was to perform, scanning the crowd for Kageyama. He spotted his scowl in the front and smiled.  
"KAGEYAMA!" He yelled, waving.  
The black haired boy looked up and his mouth twitched slightly upwards.  
Hinata smiled and turned to the crowd,  
"Hello everybody, I wrote a special song for today" the crowd cheered, "and it happens to be for someone"  
The crowd yelled louder.  
Hinata flicked his gaze to Kageyama's, who looked at him curiously.  
"Now let's begin guys" he cheered.  
He pulled out his microphone and the band got ready.

He band started and he walked up closer to the stage and began.

Hey, darling, you're my best friend  
But there's a few things that you don't know of  
Why I borrow your clothes so often  
I'm using your shirt as a pillow case

I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend

Hey, darling, you're my best friend  
I've been doing bad things that you don't know about  
Stealing your stuff now and then  
Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me

I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
I wanna ruin our friendship  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend

Hey take my hand  
'Cause we are more than friends  
I will follow you until the end  
Boy take my hand  
I cannot pretend  
Why I never like your new girlfriends

Oh, your love for them won't last long  
Forget those gals  
Oh, your love for them won't last long  
Forget those gals  
Forget those gals

I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend

Oh, your love for them won't last long  
We should be lovers instead  
Oh, your love for them won't last long  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend

We should be lovers instead  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
...

Hinata looked up at Kageyama who had a blush on his face and was staring at Hinata. Hinata blushed and gave a bow to the crowd.  
"Thank you, I hope you liked it" Hinata cheered, the ran off backstage.  
Kageyama blinked, was that meant for him.  
He got up and snuck through the crowd, to where the back door was.  
He pulled out his key and snuck in.  
"Hinata" he called.  
The orange headed boy poked his head out from behind his dressing room door, his face red.  
"Hello Kageyama, how's it going"  
Kageyama frowned "was that song about me Hinata"  
"Um..m..maybe..I.."  
"Shouyou, I like you to, you know" he smiled.  
Hinata stared for a good minute before breaking out in a wide grin and throwing himself at Kageyama  
"Really, really really, I like you too, a lot Kageyama" Hinata cried, hugging Kageyama tight.  
Kageyama smiled and kissed the top of Hinata's head  
"Okay, I understand, can we go home now" Kageyama grumbled, tired from the load crowd.  
"Yeah" Hinata responded, the reply muffled by Kageyama's shirt.  
"By the way, what was that about stealing my stuff, is that why I have like five shirts missing"  
Hinata choked on a cough and buried his head deeper in Kageyama shirt "m..maybe" he whispered.  
Kageyama laughed "well then you owe me five shirts then, but you can keep the ones you took."  
Hinata looked up, face flushed and lips slightly parted "really"  
"Of course" Kageyama grumbled, ruffling his hair again "now let's go" he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled him along.  
"Kageyama, I need a disguise" he whined.  
Kageyama pulled of his coat and shoved it at Hinata "put this on"  
Hinata smiled and tugged it on, pulling the hoody over his head.  
"Let's go home Tobio"  
Kageyama smiled and looked back "yeah, ok Shouyou"


End file.
